


How To Save A Life

by ShiningNebula



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Background Hunk/Keith, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, but cute angst, i said i'd never write this garbage angst post and now here i am, make all the other angst go 'hwaaaaaaaaaaaaah', my singular contribution to Uliro Week, twist ending, with the saddest thing i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 21:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11067324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningNebula/pseuds/ShiningNebula
Summary: Sometimes you don't realize how much you care until it's too late.





	How To Save A Life

Ulaz was going to die. He had made peace with that fact, not once, but three times in his life. First, when he accepted an undercover mission from the Blade of Marmora, then again when he flew his pod into the mouth of a robeast so that the paladins could escape, and finally now. The first two times he had managed to survive, by some miracle. But now, with a palmful of petals and a dull pressure in his chest, he knew that death would come for him shortly.

He was able to hide it for some time, but he knew that the others would catch on sooner or later. Sure enough Allura noticed his increasing disappearances and, still suspicious of all Galra, came to question him.  
"I am dying" He had told her simply. It was not the admission she was expecting, he knew. Still, she was a proper princess and kept her composure, even with the details of what would happen to his body shortly. At his request, she continued to send him on regular missions and made no mention of his condition to anyone else. Ulaz had dedicated his life to stopping Zarkon, and he would continue towards that end no matter the circumstances.

Coran was the next to know. He had strolled in just in time to see Ulaz cough up an alarming amount of petals. The Altean knew in an instant what was happening. He encouraged Ulaz to share his feelings, but didn't push the subject otherwise. Ulaz was grateful for his understanding.

Keith finding out was a little more planned. Ulaz and Allura had agreed that Keith should know. Being part Galra, Keith had a chance of developing the same condition. He'd asked a few question and immediately left in search of the yellow paladin. Ulaz hoped that Keith would never feel the pain of a love that could never be returned.  
Hunk had quickly put two and two together after Keith confessed to him and mentioned a deadly Galra disease. He didn't say anything, but he watched Ulaz with a concerned expression. Ulaz was glad for his discretion.

Although Ulaz' condition continued to worsen he still did as much as he could for the paladins. He was glad that though some of the team were aware of his declining health, Shiro seemed to have no idea that anything had changed. Ulaz did not want him to worry, or feel any guilt over what was coming.

It wasn't until Ulaz and Shiro were sent on a supply run together and got stranded that his secret came to light. They made it back to the pod but in the time they'd been gone the local thieves had stripped most of the outer engine. Thankfully the communications systems still worked. Ulaz felt the familiar pressure building in his chest and moved for the door, but was stopped by Shiro.  
"Please, Shiro, this is not something I wish for you to see." Ulaz pleaded. He wished to ease Shiro's concern, but had no time to explain before the coughing began. Shiro watched in horror as petals spewed from Ulaz' mouth and he collapsed. After a few minutes the coughing seemed to stop, though Ulaz' breathing was still strained. Shiro helped him get comfortable on the floor of the pod before contacting the castle for help. Coran's normally cheerful face grew grim when Shiro explained what happened.  
"So, it's finally that time, is it?"  
"You knew about this?! And you didn't tell me?" Shiro demanded, hurt that they would keep something as critical as a teammate on his deathbed from him.  
"Now now," Coran chastised, "There's such a thing as patient confidentiality, Shiro. Ulaz has just as much right to his privacy as anyone else, though I did advise him to share this with you some time ago." He frowned. "I thought this might happen, so I packed a few vials of Vio juice in your gear. That should help ease the pain until we can get to you." Shiro relayed their position, then settled in next to Ulaz.  
"Why didn't you tell me this was happening? We could have done something." He questioned softly.  
"For the same reason you do not tell the others when your memories keep you from sleeping. I did not wish to worry you with something out of your control." Shiro stiffened at Ulaz side. He tried to be discreet about his insomnia, though it seemed that would be Ulaz' point. "Besides," Ulaz continued, "There was nothing you could have done even if you had known. This is a Galra disease, for which there is no cure. It is meant to strengthen our race by weeding out those who are unable to win the affections of the one they desire, so that their weakness does not spread to future generations. It is a cruel fate, though no more painful than its root cause." Shiro was starting to understand.  
"So, you're dying...because you're in love?" Ulaz nodded.  
"Yes, with a most magnificent being, whose affections I do not deserve, but still desire." Another coughing fit, noticeably worse than the last. It pained Shiro to watch.  
"How can you say you don't deserve someone's love? After everything you've done and sacrificed for us, and for the whole universe?" Ulaz pushed himself up, just enough to look Shiro in the eyes.  
"I took your arm. I was directly responsible for so much of what you went through, and why you continue to suffer. I helped Zarkon conquer, enslave and kill so many, including you and your crew. With all that I have done, I do not deserve even your forgiveness. How could I ask for your heart?"  
A horrified chill washed over Shiro.  
"Oh God," He choked out. "This is because of me. You're _dying_ , because of me."  
A large hand cupped Shiro's face, urging him to meet Ulaz' gaze again.  
"No, Shiro. I have been _living_ , thanks to you. The Galra fight and die by Zarkon's orders so that he may expand his empire. But with you, I fight by my own choice so that others may live and be free. It is a cause that I would gladly give my life for, and I am glad to have spent this time by your side." Hot tears raced down Shiro's cheeks. Ulaz gently wiped them away. The next bout of coughing was so violent that the whole pod shook, though Ulaz coughed up fewer petals. Shiro didn't know if that was good or bad. He shifted, trying to make Ulaz more comfortable, and something clinked in his pack. The Vio juice! He fumbled for the vial and carefully gave it to Ulaz. Since his capture Shiro had been so preoccupied with staying alive that he had given no thought to relationships or emotions of that sort, but the thought of losing Ulaz made something in his chest twist painfully. He just hoped that the others would find them before it was too late.  
Ulaz watched Shiro sleepily. He was so concerned, trying desperately to save someone who had committed so many evils. He was every bit the hero that he had confessed wanting to be as a child, but somehow he didn't see it. Ulaz loved him. He loved him so much that to die for it was as glorious an end as any he could have imagined for himself. As his eyes closed, Ulaz thought the pressure in his chest lessened, just a bit. How thoughtful of Coran to pack that Vio juice...

**Author's Note:**

> TA-DAH! Romance is dead and I killed it. Or did I?  
> stay tuned for part 2, where we'll look at the aftermath of this lovely garbage fire :D


End file.
